Percy Jackson and the Captured Sea
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Captured and tortured for a year, Percy reminisces on his time spent with the person he loves. The person who gives him strength and a final act by a titan leads the demigod to be vicious and broken. One-Shot. Pertemis.


_**Percy Jackson and the Captured Sea**_

_Laughter rang through his ears as he joked about how he had failed on the bear hunt his mistress had set him on. 12 girls, each of different ages, surrounded him as they laughed at his misfortune and how he had been wedgied on a branch after tripping on it. _

Percy gasped as hot, smouldering iron burnt through his shoulder flesh as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, used to being branded. A rough, yet gentle hand, caressed his cheek causing Percy to lean into it as an escape from focusing on his burning flesh.

Opening his eyes, silver glowing eyes stared at him before twisting into ice blue as the warm touch got colder and colder and he pulled back, his cheek releasing frosty steam, a thin layer of ice frozen from his cheek.

"I actually thought you liked it for a split second," muttered the ice goddess, Khione, "I was thinking about freeing you."

Percy glared at her, his hands cuffed to the wall as he struggled for the millionth time since he had been captured here. He could imagine _her _laughing at how he stood, half naked, captured by some measly cuffs, unable to move.

_Auburn hair flowed behind her as she laughed through her hiding in a tree as Percy tried, without any progress, to shoot a deer with an arrow. Angelic voice of her laugh made him focus as he peeked from the corner of his eyes at her, at how beautiful she looked in her silver parka which glowed as sunlight bounced off it. _

Percy snapped back to reality as a loud creak of a door was heard. Realising Khione had left, he walked to the wall his handcuffs were attached to and bent down, his shoulder and cheek burning but completely unfazing him.

Picking a rock with shaky hands, he marked another scribbly line and dropped the rock and walked back, looking over how many days he had spent in his prison. 365 marks. _365 marks._

Percy felt a tear slide down his frozen cheek as he curled up in a ball and lay on the cold and depraved ground, his mind travelling back to when he was with _her._

_As he held her, his life finally felt full. Air flew from beneath him as he fell down to the ground, holding his mistress above him. _

_CRASH!_

_Birds flew from their nests and several rodents ran out of their burrows and houses as the ground shook from the crash. Percy groaned as he felt several of his bones break before unconsciousness overtook him, his last view being that of two silver gleaming orbs that resembled so much of a full moon._

Light glowed through the bars, burning straight through Percy's closed eyelids, making him groan at the discomfort and move into a seating position. Opening his eyes, he saw the two silver glowing orbs of light he had seen before. Smiling slightly, his hands extended forward, reaching out to _her._

A small melodic giggle came from a different direction and Percy looked to the side, his sight falling on the rosy lips which were wide open from laughing. His hands shifted to that direction as he tried to grab a hold of _her._

"Thinking about her, are you?"

Percy looked down, recognising the cold and tormenting voice of another immortal who hated him. A sword slashed at his chest, making him fly back and crash to the wall, making his other wounds flare up with pain.

He screamed. Screamed for the first time after a long time. Hyperion stalked forward, grinning like he had won a lottery as he heard Percy scream up. He was close to break.

Percy crouched to the wall, his mind giving up on the hope of being found or rescued. Hyperion kneeled in front of him, his eyes flaming with white blazes as he pulled Percy's chin to make him look into his eyes.

"Let me show you what your puny Olympians are doing right now," snarled Hyperion, his jaw turning into a sneer as his hand released a white flame which became transparent and Percy saw the Olympian council sitting in their thrones. He looked around trying to spot her, ignoring the other gods and what had been the conversation they had been having.

Finally, he spotted her. Instantly, he melted as his eyes looked at her. She stared at her sandals as Zeus, the king of Olympians, muttered something. Must've been something bad because everyone seemed to have a defeated look on their face. Zeus said something to _her, _to which she looked disappointed but nodded as a signal to let Zeus know she understood.

The flames extinguished and Hyperion let out a booming laugh as he saw Percy's cracked eyes. _He has succeeded. Succeeded where no one else could._

Percy glared at Hyperion, his senses lost as he thought again of his time spent with _her._ As he continued staring at Hyperion, the figure shifted till it resembled her, his love, his crush, his mistress. The difference was that instead of silver irises, her eyes were flaming white and her mouth was twisted in a cruel sneer of hatred.

The sight made Percy even madder and Hyperion stepped back as he noticed Percy's broken sea green eyes begin to glow slightly as he stepped up, staggering a little bit, the water from the ground of the molten ice rising along with him.

Unsheathing his sword, he tried stabbing Percy, only to hear metal clashing and breaking as he looked in horror as he unleashed a beast from his captivity. Percy, having been freed, roared loud, louder than he ever had, and felt a familiar weight in the pocket of his torn trousers.

Pulling out the familiar pen, he uncapped it and the celestial bronze sword jumped out, happy to finally be drawn. Percy sprinted towards Hyperion, anger and hatred spread all over his face as he jumped in mid-air and slashed at Hyperion.

Hyperion met his blade with his own flaming one and deflected Percy's blow. Percy gathered his balance and crouched low, attaining a hunter's position, and jumped right towards the titan.

Hyperion dodged Percy and stabbed him in the back, blood spluttering out of his back wound. Percy stumbled to the ground, his back bleeding rapidly from the stab. Gritting his teeth, he stood up as if pain was a distant relative to him.

Sprinting towards Hyperion, he slashed at Hyperion chest. Hyperion bellowed in pain and stumbled to one knee. With swiftness of a hunter, he stepped behind the titan and positioned his sword on Hyperion's throat.

Hyperion tried to flash out but Percy growled as he pressed his celestial bronze sword close till a thin bead of ichor leaked from his cut. Hyperion paused, Anaklusmos glowing from the blade.

12 bright flashes indicated the arrival of the Olympians as they witnessed the scene before them. Without any time wasted, a figure shot forward, running so fast that nobody even saw her move till she was hugging Percy from behind, tears soaking Percy's bare back.

Percy shivered from the familiar touch which had been lost to him for 365 days. Loosening his grip on Riptide, Percy found comfort from the touch. Hyperion took the advantage and swiftly ducked and flashed out, going to inform the others that their biggest threat was free and was after them, dark and broken than before and did not hesitate to kill now.

Percy growled but the figure on his back held him tighter, afraid that if she let him go, he would disappear again. Percy's cracked eyes softened a bit as he turned around and cupped _her _cheeks as he smiled.

"_I love you Percy," she said as she stood before Percy, nervous for his reaction._

_Percy stood shocked before a huge smile crept on his face and he kissed her full force. She hesitated at first before her arm slithered to Percy's hair and pulled him closer, trying to get every inch of his face with hers._

"_I love you too," he muttered once they had broken apart, huge smiles plastered on their faces._

Percy let her go as he stepped back, trying to dissolve in the darkness of shadows to hide his wounds from the Olympians. She stepped forward and with her strength pulled Percy back to the light.

"How long have you been here for?" she asked, worry and concern sparkling from her unusual coloured eyes, "a year?"

Percy simply nodded, unable to speak because of his year of silence. She stepped closer to Percy and, shocking the other Olympians, kissed Percy full on lips. Percy tried pulling back, afraid that this would hurt her, but she kept him close, not letting him back out.

Resolve broken, Percy kissed her back and they did not stop till they needed a breath. As Percy broke apart, his vision faded and he instantly felt pain explode through the back of his head.

Opening his eyes, he felt a warm feeling on his palm and his eyes shot open, memories rushing to his head as he looked at the person holding his hand. He smiled and grasped her hand tightly, trying to convince himself that she was really here, that he was not hallucinating.

The figure opened her eyes, bright silver eyes as she gazed at her love, her crush, her hunter. Hoisting herself up, she jumped on top of him, kissing him to make herself sure that this was really Percy and not some dream where he would be with her.

Cuddling into his embrace, she asked, "Will you stay?" Percy smiled at her, knowing that she had been concerned for him, and replied, "I always will, Artemis."

**A/N: Another one-shot of Pertemis. Sorry for the lack of Artemis in this one-shot but I was just really writing for a captured Percy version. The italics, if you haven't figured yet, is memories of when he was with Artemis.**


End file.
